


All We See Is Sky

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladin Coran, Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: He extended his left arm to gesture out to the sky, like he was deciphering the stars. "The valiant young king, loved by his allies and feared by his enemies, dealing out justice this system and beyond."Coran's eyes shone with pride as he spoke. Every word was as certain of itself as the last. He knew very well when Coran was lying, and none of the tells were showing. He really believed in everything he said.The young prince smiled and brought his left hand behind Coran to rest on his waist. "I imagine the stories don't forget to mention the king's dashing young advisor, with hair the color of fire and a loyal heart that burned just as brightly as one, at his side through it all? He should get just as much credit. If not more, for all he puts up with."Coran chuckled. "The stories definitely mention the first half," he said. "But I think you've gotten the second half switched around."He hummed in fake consideration. "No, I believe what I said was correct."





	All We See Is Sky

**Author's Note:**

> a fic from me??? that doesn't even mention klance??? //scandalized gasp  
> but seriously tho  
> I love coran so muc h and I don't put him in enough fics so here's one with him as a Main Character (tm)  
> also childhood friends alforan bc I needed it in my life  
> title's from For Forever from Dear Evan Hansen  
> enjoy!

"Coran, is the blindfold really necessary?" Alfor asked. Right now all he could see was the shaded fabric tied tightly around his eyes and relied solely on the grip of his dear friend to guide him. 

Honestly, it didn't take much convincing from the his childhood friend to land him in this position in the middle of seemingly nowhere. If anyone else had him in this position, he'd likely be a bit cautious. But this was _Coran-_ he had no reason to worry. He knew his friend would rather come to harm himself than let anything happen to him.

"Trust me, your Majesty," he could practically hear the excited smile on Coran's face right now. "This is going to be worth it. Just a bit further." Coran picked up the pace a bit, dragging the young Prince along with him.

He chuckled and met the rising pace with a bit of difficulty. "Alright, alright." He raised a brow. "So... may I ask you something, Coran?"

"Technically," Coran said. The two stopped, and Alfor felt the brief touch of a fingertip on the tip of his nose. "Ya just did."

Alfor rolled his eyes to the best of his ability. "You know that's not what I meant," he chided with a small smile. "Why did you bring me out to..." The scent and sounds of this place were unfamiliar to him. He knew they'd gone through the royal gardens and onto Coran's pod, but he had no idea where they were at the moment. He normally didn't go out far beyond the Castle. "...wherever we are?"

Coran let go of him. "Well," from the slight crunch of his boots against the dirt and how his voice shifted, he knew he was moving behind Alfor. "I know the upcoming coronation's got ya' in a bit of a tizzy." The smile dropped off Alfor's face.

The coronation. Right. It had been on the forefront of his mind since Mother stepped down from the throne to make way for him. Worries and preparation plans for the ceremony had plagued him for seemingly countless quintants now. Would he even be a good ruler? What if the pressure turned out to be too much for him and he cracked for all to see? He'd hate to be a disappointment to Mother, or any of his people. It was hard to find sleep in such a dark state of mind.

But for the first time since that fateful day, those worries had left his mind. Dissipated from his thoughts like Arusian fog. Perhaps it was simply getting out of the Castle for a little while, away from the servants and the few early ambassadors. Maybe it was the peaceful still quiet after quintants filled to the brim with questions about the smallest of things. 

Or maybe it was just Coran. He'd gotten pretty good at finding a way to distract his royal friend from his duties when they got too stressful for a little while. Undoubtedly they'd have to return back to the Castle eventually. But for however long the Creators allowed, he could just pretend they were two young boys again- doing things they shouldn't without caring about their busy far-off futures with hardly any time for each other.

"...So I thought I'd show ya' something special. Something I've never shown anyone else." The blindfold loosened, the fabric falling to his shoulders easily. Alfor opened his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

It was a small cave, the smooth eroded lines in the wall shining purple in the moonlight. Just ahead of them was a small clearing with a smooth hole the size of his head in the ceiling to allow the full moon's glow to envelop the main focus. Said main focus was something he'd only read about in fanciful tales long ago- a silvery white tree said to be Marmora's gift to Altea and was described commonly as 'made of moonlight and pleasant dreams.' They were supposed to be myth. A legend for children.

Yet here one was, right before him. Underneath the shimmering glassy surface, he could see pale lilac streaks move and shift throughout the tree. Some danced among the branches along and with each other to cast a soft glow on the entire cavern.

Alfor stared at the living wonder in front of him with disbelief. "Is..." His words were unabashedly breathless. It was more difficult than he thought to put what he wanted to say into words. "Is that a...?"

"Vælyn?" Coran finished for him. He felt an arm wrap behind his back and a hand land on his opposing shoulder, pulling him closer to the friend now at his left side. "Yes it is. The last of it's kind in the known Universe, I imagine."

"I... I thought these didn't even _exist,"_ Alfor looked to him. "How did you find this?"

Coran shrugged. "Dumb luck, mostly. Stumbled down these rocky hills and wound up landing right by the entrance." He smiled, somehow shining brighter than the surrounding glow in Alfor's eyes. "I've been looking for a chance to show you the best part."

Confusion bubbled up. What could possibly be better than this?

Coran's other hand went rifling through his uniform's pockets. "I know you haven't been gettin' a lot of sleep lately," he said. "Which I understand. Your mother was a great ruler; those footsteps are pretty hard to follow." He stopped. Apparently he found what he was looking for. Instead, he turned his head to meet Alfor's gaze nose-to-nose. "But I _know_ you. I know you're gonna be just as great, if not better. And somehow you're gonna find a way to spread peace all throughout the universe. I can see it now," He extended his left arm to gesture out to the sky, like he was deciphering the stars. "The valiant young king, loved by his allies and feared by his enemies, dealing out justice this system and beyond."

Despite the slight nipping chill, Alfor couldn't help but feel his skin heat up. Coran's eyes shone with pride as he spoke. Every word was as certain of itself as the last. He knew very well when Coran was lying, and none of the tells were showing. He really believed in everything he said.

The young prince smiled and brought his left hand behind Coran to rest on his waist. "I imagine the stories don't forget to mention the king's dashing young advisor, with hair the color of fire and a loyal heart that burned just as brightly as one, at his side through it all?" His brow raised in faux curiosity. "He should get just as much credit. If not more, for all he puts up with."

Coran chuckled. "The stories definitely mention the first half," he said. "But I think you've gotten the second half switched around."

He hummed in fake consideration. "No, I believe what I said was correct."

"Flatterer," Coran muttered. "But that wasn't what I was leading into." He brought his arm down to show Alfor the clenched fist. He was holding something. Something small enough to hide inbetween the space his fingers provided. "Hold out your hand. It's a gift."

Alfor moved an awaiting right hand over and watched as two small deep purple jewels were gingerly passed into it. They were beautiful, sure, but he couldn't notice anything special about them. They just looked like ordinary jewels, like the kind Mother would wear as dangling earrings or in a necklace. "What are these?"

"They're the Vælyn's only remaining fruits," Coran told him. "It's passing into the final stage of life. In a hundred years or so, it'll be gone. Dissolved into stardust." He gestured to the tree, then to the jewels. "I found these on it's branches and thought to give them to you. You know what they do, right?"

Stories mentioned that in mild detail. He knew that if they were activated while touching someone, that person would quickly fall into a deep peaceful sleep. Not all the stories colored that ability as a positive thing. He nodded.

"Good," he said. "If you're ever up worrying about the future or something, just activate the quintessence in one of these. After all," he smiled. "Even valiant heroes need plenty of rest."

"I..." He was at a loss for what to say.

So he let his actions do the talking.

Alfor pulled Coran into a sudden tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered in his dearest friend's ear. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He heard Coran scoff. "You'd manage just fine," he said, holding his prince just as closely and just as tightly. "I'm simply here to make it a bit easier on you." He was the first to move away. Just to plant a soft kiss on his prince's forehead while he still could. It only lasted a few short ticks, but that was all he needed. "Come on. We should probably head back."

"I..." Alfor glanced at him for a stunned moment. The temperature of the air around him seemed to suddenly skyrocket. He nodded slightly. "O-of course. You're right."

With that, Blue's simulation screen flickered out. Her lights switched back to life, forcing Coran to blink and readjust. He leaned back in the pilot's chair as the familiar voice poured into him like water to a man dying of thirst. He'd missed her thrumming purr in his head.

_Feeling better now, old friend?_

He nodded. "Yes," he said, moving his hand to place on one of her cold metal walls. "Thank you. I... I needed that."

 _I'm here if you need me,_ she reminded him. It still amazed him how their bond was still so strong after too many years apart. _Anytime._

**Author's Note:**

> listen  
> I promise this was gonna end happily  
> but then I remembered I love previous blue paladin coran and I had to fit it in somewhere   
> im sorry  
> comments are always appreciated!  
> come yell at me on tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
